Mi angel
by whitewarrior70
Summary: Ella estaba cansada de su vida hasta que un angel apareció


**Disclaime**r: Recuérdenme que Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personajes no me pertenecen porque si no deliro.

**Mi Angel**

Caminaba por los pasillos de ese hospital que le traía recuerdos no muy gratos pero que por ese motivo ahora los recorría para poder salir de ese edificio, cuando sin querer se encontró con la habitación 503, y no resistió el mirar, encontrándose con una pareja joven, el hombre conectado a unas maquinas y con los ojos cerrados, se veía a lo lejos que estaba inconsciente, y una joven mujer que le sostenía su mano mirándolo con ternura. No supo el porqué, se acerco y le hablo a la chica

-Etto…disculpa la intromisión, solo pasaba por este lugar y te vi con él-alzaba una mano tocándose la cabeza en signo de vergüenza

-No te preocupes, él ha estado así desde hace 2 meses, por lo cual no tenemos muchas visitas, y conversar un poco no nos haría daño-le mostraba una dulce sonrisa y la invitaba a sentar se en una silla frente a ella, al otro lado del paciente.

-Mi nombre es Takamashi Nanoha-le extendía la mano en forma de saludo

-El mío es Tsuya Kaoru y el es mi prometido Keita

-Que fue lo que pasó

-Un accidente de automóvil, desde ese día no ha recuperado la conciencia y los médicos me dicen que será para largo tiempo- comenzaba a llorar y miraba a su prometido.

-Solo tienes que tener fe, te lo digo yo que fue en esta cama donde un ángel se me presento un día y me enseñó que vale la pena vivir y esforzarse por eso.

**Flash back**

No sabía dónde estaba, se había despertado sobresaltada, se suponía que no debería ser así y de inmediato se le vino a la mente el momento en que la tomaron en brazos y la metieron en un auto, había sido su hermano, de eso estaba segura, y se lamento de que ese día hubiera llegado temprano a su casa, de lo contrario no estaría en ese lugar que parecía el hospital.

"Quisiera haberme ido, ahora tendré que lidiar con sicólogos y una vez más con esta vida que llevo, vacía sin nada"

-Disculpa, estaba buscando la cafetería, tu sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?- una chica rubia, con unos ojos preciosos rojos se acercaba a mí y me adentraba en su mirada de fuego.

-Eeh? Me decías algo?-actuaba como tonta pero trate de calmarme.

-Preguntaba si sabias donde estaba la cafetería, pero me imagino que no, pues estas aquí jeje-se coloca su mano en su cabeza demostrando de que estaba avergonzada de la pregunta.

-Nyahaha creo que no sabría decirte, porque por lo que ves estoy aquí acostada-no sabía que responderle, me había dejado paralizada su belleza eh? Que estoy diciendo?

-Que te paso?-se acerco a mi aunque note inmediatamente su mirada posarse en mis muñecas y sus mejillas sonrojarse por lo que entendí que se avergonzó de la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, solo que decidí que ya no debería seguir ocupando un espacio vital en este mundo-me miraba mis manos y me sentía frustrada.

-Como puedes haber pensado en eso? Si con solo verte eres alguien especial-por primera vez sentí preocupación en unas palabras ajenas.

Bien sabía que mi hermano me adoraba, pero nunca estaba en casa, y aunque no me faltaba nada, escaseaba de lo más importante, amor, nunca me abrazaba, nunca preguntaba por mí, mis amigos siempre me metían en problemas y aunque trataba de fingir alegría, no estaba contenta con mi vida hasta que decidí poner fin a eso, pero el resultado no fue lo que deseaba.

-Mi nombre es Fate, Testarossa Fate y quisiera poder venir a verte hasta que estés mejor-me miraba con sus peculiares ojos con un brillo especial que me enamoraron en ese momento.

-Na-Nanoha, mi nombre es Takamashi Nanoha, y si quieres y tienes tiempo puedes venir a verme-sentía todo mi cuerpo arder pero sabía que mi cara ya no podía de lo roja que estaba.

Ese día conversamos mucho, supe que su madre la golpeaba mucho y que varias veces la había mandado al hospital por las diversas fracturas y heridas en su cuerpo, y que la única que se preocupaba de ella era su prima Arf a quien adoraba pero la universidad le impedía poder verla constantemente, y así conocí a la persona que me visitaría todos los días en esa sala fría y solitaria.

Pasaron así dos semanas y yo aún ahí y ella conmigo, la amistad cada vez era más cercana, pasábamos horas, desde la mañana hasta la tarde, aunque muchas veces salía porque las enfermeras entraban a hacerme curaciones y ella aprovechaba para ir a comer. Todo estaba bien, excepto que en mi crecía un sentimiento más fuerte y me estaba ahogando. Me preguntaba cómo podría enamorarme en unas semanas de una persona? Y más encima de una mujer, aunque eso no me importaba, pero ella como lo tomaría? Eso no lo sabía, hasta ese día en que sin saber cómo terminamos besándonos.

Ella me había acompañado al baño y cuando regresábamos me tropecé con algo y empecé a caer, sin saber como ella se puso en una posición para que yo no me golpeara pero cayó fuertemente al suelo y yo arriba de ella. Nos miramos y sus manos me rodeó la cintura y yo sin mediar nada me acerque rozando sus delicados labios, creí que me rechazaría al notar que se tensaba y que pretendía levantarse, pero solo se acomodó y tomo mis mejillas y las acarició, sus ojos penetraban en mi mirada azul, pero me quemaban por dentro, era como si un éxtasis se liberaba en mi alma, y volví a sentir sus labios en los míos pero ahora más profundamente donde su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi y se lo concedí sin hacerla esperar más, solo para separarse cuando ya necesitábamos respirar.

Esa noche se quedo conmigo, esa noche me hizo el amor, esa noche fue mágica, esa noche sentí que volvía a nacer pero esa noche sentí que se despedía. A la mañana siguiente no la encontré y me desespere, pero sabía que tenía que irse y que en la tarde volvería, pero no fue así, la espere todo el día y no apareció.

Sintiéndome con el alma desgarrada porque creía que solo me había engañado, Salí de ese cuarto blanco, deprimente que solo se llenaba de vida cuando ella estaba dentro, y recorrí esos pasillos vacios, pues ya era de noche, cuando mis ojos se toparon con un nombre en una de las habitaciones, no podía creerlo y simplemente abrí la puerta, ahí estaba mi ángel, mi amor, conectada a muchas maquinas y no podía entender, cómo? Cuando? Que había pasado? Me hacia todas esas preguntas cuando entró una enfermera y me pregunto qué hacía a esas horas levantada y en ese cuarto y le pregunte.

-Como paso? Desde que hora esta así? -le decía con preocupación y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hora? Ella esta inconsciente desde hace un mes y mañana la desconectaran porque su madre ya no quiere pagar los gastos del hospital, la dejara morir, solo por no querer dar más dinero, no entiendo a algunas personas, lo crueles y fríos que pueden llegar a ser - decía con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras y yo en estado de shock, primero porque ella estaba todos los días conmigo, yo la tocaba, yo la miraba, yo conversaba, yo había hecho el amor con ella, la amaba, como entender que había sido solo un sueño? Que esa persona que estaba ahí con una condena de muerte, era a quien más adoraba en este mundo y en todos. Y más encima, mañana iba a dejar de existir? No podía permitirlo, pero no sabía qué hacer, solo me quedaba acompañarla, y pedir un milagro.

-Señorita, ella es muy importante para mí, podría quedarme con ella esta última noche aquí?-la mire con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y mi voz entrecortada y ella sin decirme nada mas cerró la puerta y se alejo con una sonrisa melancólica.

No sabía que decir, que pensar, solo le tome sus delicadas manos, esas que me hicieron estremecer la noche anterior, que me recorrieron entera, que se adentraron en mi, que me hicieron suya, la miraba y no lo podía creer, ella era de quien me había enamorado perdidamente, mi ángel que me había salvado de la oscuridad y ahora yo no podía hacer nada por ella, solo comencé a hablarle desde el corazón.

-Mi amor, estoy a tu lado, no me dejes sola ahora que te encontré, tú me prometiste no alejarte, por favor, vuelve conmigo, sé que no quieres irte, así que abre esos hermosos ojos para mí, permíteme amarte siempre.

Estuve toda la noche hablándole, lo que quería hacer con ella, que después de eso nos iríamos juntas, que pediría a mi hermano que vivieras conmigo, le prometí no abandonarla nunca, que sería mi soporte y ella mi pilar, tantas cosas le dije pero nada la hizo despertar.

Llego la mañana, llegaron los médicos y las enfermeras, y yo estaba ahí mirando como la desconectaban hasta que no soporte más

-Por favor, Fate-chan abre esos ojos… no me dejes sola aquí… déjame amarte siempre!- fue lo último que pude gritar antes de caer de rodillas llorando, deshecha de la pena y dolor .

-Lo prometes…Nanoha- su voz me congelo pero de inmediato mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo, ahí estaba con sus ojos rojos abiertos y su mirada dirigida a mí.

De inmediato corrí a su lado y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y ella sonreía, nada mas sonreía.

Una semana después le dieron de alta y a mí también, con el compromiso de ir al sicólogo, personaje que ya no me hacía falta porque había alguien más que me había salvado de esa oscuridad en que vivía.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Que hermosa historia- me decía la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos las cuales seque con uno de mis dedos.

-No pierdas las esperanzas, porque un día abrirá esos ojos para verte solo a ti y quedarse a tu lado y cuando lo haga llámame a este número y nos tomaremos un café juntos-le entregaba una tarjetita con los números de teléfonos.

-Midoriya? No es el salón de té más famosa de la ciudad?-preguntaba la chica con curiosidad.

-Nanoha-mama!-gritaba con alegría una pequeña rubia con ojos bicolores y con una sonrisa que cautivaba a todos, lanzándose a los brazos de su mamá.

-Vivio! Te extrañe Nyahaha, mira te presento a unos amigos, ella es Kaoru y el es Keita-le presentaba con orgullo a su hija a la nueva amiga.

-Un placer conocer a tan hermosa señorita-le daba la mano cariñosamente

-Que le pasa a él?-miraba con curiosidad al joven en la camilla

-Está durmiendo, mi amor, pero pronto despertara, cierto Nanoha?-entraba a la habitación una despampanante rubia, con unos ojos rojos que capturaban el aire al mirarlos.

-Kaoru, te presento a mi esposa, Fate-chan, mi ángel

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver porque ahora he venido a buscar a mi mujer porque tenemos que ir a ver el negocio y decirle a esta desaparecida que su hija está en perfectas condiciones-dándole una sonrisa a la joven y empezándose a despedir.

-Espero verlos pronto por el café y ahí te seguiré contando la historia, pero solo si van los dos, prometido?-le daba un abrazo y aliento a seguir adelante.

-Gracias Nanoha, se que pronto nos veremos, no perderé la fe, no lo dudes.

Entramos a ese hospital para ver al pediatra ,por el control mensual de nuestra hija, y salimos con nuevos amigos, con nuevas esperanzas y con los recuerdos de una época en que mi vida no tenía valor para mí pero que alguien sin interés alguno me dijo que importaba mucho más de lo que creía, ese día en que fui salvada por la persona que iba de mi mano, que habíamos compartido años de cariño y amor mutuo y que teníamos una preciosa hija, ese ser que se convirtió y seria por siempre Mi ángel.

* * *

**Delirios de la autora:**

Espero que este pequeño oneshot les haya gustado, solo les pido que lo lean y dejen una critica, buenos deseos, o cualquier cosa que quieran poner menos demandas porque no tengo dinero para eso.

Gracias a todos, nos vemos

Me despido con mi espada y mi alma


End file.
